


it's not a walk in the park (to love each other)

by MulaSaWala



Series: sometimes things fall apart (so better things can fall together) [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: This is just a placeholder for now. I found out that Ao3 will not delete chapter drafts to a work that has already been posted, and i don't want to lose everything. :P





	it's not a walk in the park (to love each other)

 

 

Being a team of superheroes was harder than Logan thought. Involved a lot more paperwork than saving the day.

Nevertheless, he persisted.

"Story of your goddamn life, Pierce, you never did know when to fucking quit."

On his left, Harper was as charming as ever. Gunfire continued to sound behind them. Logan wondered if a foot of brick and concrete would stop a bullet.

"We need to get up there if we want to save the number."

Aaand there was Joey, on his other side, a stick-in-the-mud as usual.

Logan really needed a new team, being the B team was the worst.


End file.
